New Kids
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Four new students and their families move from Nebraska to South Park. What will happen? Hooray for bad summaries. If you have a better idea for a title, please let me know. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Did we really have to move, Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie. Sapphire's, Scott's, and James' parents and I grew up together, and we always wanted to do this. We grew up in South Park, and it would be nice to return." Katherine's mother told her, causing her to sigh, as well as Scott. Their parents continued talking, while they sat in the way back with all the suitcases.

Scott, Sapphire, James, and Katherine's family were moving ALL the way from Brownville, Nebraska, to South Park, Colorado. Katherine's family and Scott's family were in one big van, while Sapphire's and James' family were somewhere ahead of them. Every couple of hours they facetimed from her phone to Sapphire's, but other then that, it was boring, and James had Scott's and Katherine's Gameboy that they shared. They were pretty pissed when they found out that they were moving, but then again, who wouldn't be pissed when you find out you're moving?

"We couldn't have done this when we were younger, and we wouldn't have any idea that we were from Nebraska? Man, I hate this!" Scott fumed, and looked at Katherine with a, 'What the hell? Logic please!' look. She giggled, and shook her head, smiling. They were in a 'relationship' like Sapphire and James, but they weren't in a serious one. They teased each other, wrestled, and insulted each other playfully, but they also hang out with each other, held hands every once in a while, and exchanged little childish gifts. It was how it went for them. Yeah, they both got As, they both had glasses, and they would often correct people when they make a mistake, but they could also mess around when they wanted to.

"So damn bored.." Katherine moaned. She looked at Scott, reached across the seat, and poked him on the neck. He turned around, annoyed, but yet eager to do anything but look out the window.

"What?"

"Entertain me. Be a retard." Katherine said. Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. He was about to make a face, when Katherine's phone rang. It was Sapphire.

"YES!" They both cheered, and pounded their fists together. Scott scooted over to the middle seat, and sat next to Katherine. He hit the answer button, and two faces popped up. One was a boy, with brown hair, and icy blue eyes. The girl had golden blonde hair to her shoulders, with amber eyes. They were outside of the car, and they looked like they were on a bench.

"Hey guys!" They both shouted in unison.

"Hey, Sapph."

"Hey, bowl head."

"SHUT UP!" James yelled, but laughed afterwards. "Where are you guys? We're already here in South Park."

"Uhm, Iunno. MOM!" Scott yelled.

"Yes?" His mother answered in a sweet voice.

"Where are we?"

"I believe we are about 30 miles from South Park. We'll be there in about 25 minutes." His mother replied, before turning back to Katherine's father.

"Why...?" Katherine whined. "I miss Jessica and Theo."

"All of us do, Kath." Sapphire reassured. "But, at least we got away from Maria." She tried to cheer her up.

"Oh yes.." James muttered, causing Sapphire to chuckle. "We're gonna go. Bye guys!" They waved.

"Bye." They waved back, and hung up. Katherine put her phone away, and yawned.

"I'm fucking tired." Katherine yawned again, and rested her head on the head supporter in front of her, closing her eyes. Scott rolled his eyes once again, before slapping her on the arm.

"What the hell?" Katherine's green eyes shot open, glaring at her boyfriend, her head still on the supporter. "Dude, fuck you." She closed her eyes again, this time falling asleep, as soon at they entered South Park. Scott slapped her again.

"Are you fucking kidding me.." She muttered. She looked out the window, and slightly opened her eyes from surprise. They would have been bigger, but she was tired, so she settled for a, "Already?"

"Welcome to South Park, kids." Their parents greeted.

The only responses they got were groans.

**First chapter! South Park cast entering Fifth grade, with some new kids. Short, and not the best, so that's why I ask for some constructive criticism. Don't care if you sound mean, I just want ways to make this better. I'm planning to update every two or three days, but no promises. I'd say to review, but I don't want to sound needy.**

**Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" Sapphire whined, and swung her feet back and forth.

James shrugged, pressing buttons on Katherine's and Scott's Gameboy. "Text them, they should be com-"

"Final-fucking-ly!" Sapphire jumped up, and ran to hug Katherine, who almost fell backwards, and lost Scott's hand.

"Uh, can I breathe?" Katherine hugged her back quickly, and let go. She sat down on the bench, stole Sapphire's spot next to James, and quickly hugged him, before returning to Scott's palm.

"Where have you been?" James asked, as he put away their Gameboy.

"Ask Mrs. Piss a lot." Scott said simply, and pointed to Katherine with his free hand.

"Piss off." She flipped him off.

"That's really ironic." James piped in, before everyone else started laughing. Katherine blushed, and flipped off James too.

"Hey, who the hell are those guys?" Sapphire joined the conversation, and pointed to 4 boys coming closer to the 4 already there.

"Hm, a fat fuck, jock dude, the one in all orange looks a little poor, and the other one looks ginger." Scott inspected them, before they finally noticed them.

"Who the hell are you guys?" A boy in a green hat with eyes that looked identical to Katherine's asked them.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that this was your own 'hangout spot'." Scott let go of Katherine's hand and put up arrow quotes with his own.

"This geek ripped on Kahl; I like him already." The fat one piped in, smiling.

"Okay, we have Kyle. Who's the fat one, and the other two?" Sapphire asked.

"AY!"

"I'm Stan, Fatass is Eric, and this is Kenny." The boy in the brown coat introduced themselves. "Now who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Katherine. James, Sapphire, and said geek is my boyfriend, Scott."

"Oh, so the two geeks are dating? Wow, what a surprise." Cartman faked a yawn.

Katherine's face turn red in anger. _Just count to ten..one..two..three..four.. _

"Not a good idea to piss her off." Scott noted, shaking his head with a disapproving look on his face. James and Sapphire nodded in agreement, causing Cartman to cake a smirk on his face.

"Dude, she looks like she could kick your fat ass." Kenny pulled his hood down slightly to talk. "Her face is like a tomato, and her fists are as white as Kyle's ass."

"Leave me out of this, asswipe!" Kyle blushed. "It's not my fault I'm white!"

Sapphire and Katherine glared at him, before they both started giggling simultaneously.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kyle grumbled.

"I'm trying to imagine him black."

"Oh, he was black once." Stan piped in, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder, patting it. The girls raised a brow, not believing them. "I'm not lying!"

They shrugged it off, when James' phone beeped.

"My parents should be picking us up. Where the hell are they?"

The boys only gaped at James' phone.

"How the hell?"

"No fucking way.."

"Lucky bastard!"

James only smiled at Sapphire and Katherine, who pulled out their phones as well, causing the boys to pout.

"Fucking hate all of you.." Scott grumbled, and crossed his arms. Katherine giggled.

"James, give him our Gameboy so he doesn't feel left out."

"NOT FUCKING FAIR!" Cartman whined, his voice going an octave higher. "Gimmeh the Gameboy!" And he reached a fat arm out.

"No, you fat fuck." James handed Scott the Gameboy. "It's theirs, and you have to ask them."

"I'm not fat-"

"Yes you are, Cartman." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And, may I please have your Gameboy?" I'll be your best friends." He tried pathetically.

"No." They exclaimed.

"But-"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaa-"

"NO!" They screamed.

"Goddamnit, don't make me kick your ass for it!" Eric threatened. Stan, Kenny, Sapphire, and James shook their heads, and Katherine and Scott raised a brow at the same time, and crossed their arms.

Kyle was acting completely different, though. He had a straight face, but he was hoping that Cartman would get his ass kicked. _Please kick his ass.. _

"Well, sag ass, we'd like to see you try." Scott smirked.

"Remember to write that down." Kyle leaned in to Stan's ear, and told him that. He nodded.

"Come on, geeks can't fight! Once you see my muscles-"

"Body fat," Kenny corrected. Cartman glared at him, and continued.

"You will fear my wrath. But, I'm gonna go easy on you, since I don't want to put you guys in the hospital. Who's the weakest of you two?"

"Where the hell are your parents?" Sapphire whispered, and on every word, she got louder. "I don't want to see Katherine and Scott fighting again. I don't care if they fight eachother, but I don't want them fighting on our first day in SOUTH PARK!" Near the end, everyone else could hear her whispering, and they all turned to her, heads tilted.

"James! Get your friends! We have to leave!" A motherly voice called, and a van pulled up behind the bench. Sapphire and James sighed in relief, while Scott and Katherine sighed angrily and rolled their eyes. _Figures._. They stomped to the van, and got inside.

"DON'T FORGET! I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"Sapph, James, do you guys have something to punch?"

**And here's chapter 2! I wanted to introduce the boys in chapter 5 or something, but I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Everything that they do in 5th grade, is what I did in fifth grade. Or, what we did. Anything you want me to improve on, leave something on the reviews. In the meantime, I'm hoping to write a fanfic about the four boys, based off of Clown Shoe Intervention by the Tenderloins. I'm in love with those guys. _  
_**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
